


Ocean Gypsy

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: End of the World, F/M, suggestions of future lokane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Earth is destroyed, leaving only Jane and Loki alive after battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Gypsy

 

Jane looked up, her tears falling slowly down her cheeks as she gazed above her. The sky was on fire, clouds nothing but ash, steadily falling down upon them. She couldn't understand what had happened, she couldn't reason why.

She felt her knees give way, and gave no thought as she fell to the ground. The pavement burned through her jeans, the hot red now bathing her legs. They had been merciless, tearing through her world, burning everything in sight.

Drop by drop her tears slipped from her chin, falling to blend with the quickly cooling blood. She reached down, her hand curving around the rough face of the only one that mattered.

They had come, they had taken him from her and left her. With steel and bone they had stolen him away, and gave nothing in return but a broken heart and a world on fire.

She laid down beside him, his blood covering her completely. There beside him she would die, there she would fade away with her slowly ending planet. She ignored the voices as they cried out in the red haze. She ignored the strong hands that wrapped around her shoulders. She fought, but in the end they were too strong.

Those strong hands pulled her close to a heaving chest, metal and leather pressed against her wet cheeks. They smoothed her hair away from her face, they cup her chin and lifted her up.

Her eyes opened, shocked to see her lost lover's brother. The tears returned, running like a river down and over his bloodstained hand.

"He once told me you were strong. Had he been wrong?" She tried to wrench her face from him at his words, but he held on.

"Was he?!" Jane looked at him, really looked at him for the first time. There was a sadness in him, a desperation she had never noticed before.

"No." At her words he seemed to relax a bit, his face smoothing out.

"Good. We are all that is left of your world, and if we don't do something we will be all that is left of all worlds. Gird yourself, Lady Jane, we must into the fires, avenge ourselves on these creatures." Jane's eyes slid back down towards Thor's body, but Loki quickly jerked her face back towards his. Before she could do anything, his lips crashed down on her's. So shocked was she, that she never thought to fight.

Her arms wound themselves around his waist as she melted into Loki. She was once again crying as he pulled back, his hand moving up to wipe away her tears.

"Until we have extinguished their fires, think not on our dead. I am all you have, and I promise you this Jane, I will never let you go."

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I'm not really a Lokane shipper, I mean if the story is well written I will read them, I'm not against the ship, I'm just a bigger Tasertricks shipper.
> 
> Anyway, I was listening to Blackmore's Night, mostly the song Ocean Gypsy and this little idea popped into my head. I had thought, hm, maybe one day I will write it out, but well as I was trying to work on APTPD I just couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head so I wrote this snippet out.
> 
> I'm not sure if I will ever actually write this story or not, but I'm going to put it on my list so maybe I will.
> 
> The idea behind this, well first off at least for this moment it is not Thor 2 compliant, sort of a AU from Avengers. So, here is the plot: A race of powerful, evil beyond reason, creatures (think like dragon like creatures) emerge to destroy Earth and all the other realms. Thor returns to earth with Loki by his side (oh that sounds familiar, but hey he needed to be there and I might come up with something better later.) to help in defending earth and destroying the creatures.
> 
> Sadly, Thor is killed alongside of the rest of the Avengers, and well all of earth besides Jane. The creatures actually leave the planet burning. Loki notices that Jane survived, and so instead of leaving her there he takes her with him *which the why of is something that will be revealed if I ever do write it.* and they return to Asgard in order to warn them and prepare to destroy the creatures.
> 
> Not the best so far, but hey I just thought it up in something like fifteen minutes, if I do write it it will be better plotted out. I'm just going to mark this as complete right now though. Until then, enjoy! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
